Fear Of Storms
by Wolven-1
Summary: Daisuke and Hiwatari! LOVES them! This was on my old account but now on my knew one! Hiwatari has a fear and Daisuke knows what it is! WARNING YAOI LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

Fear of Storms

Summery: Daisuke is left home all alone due to certain events, and guess whom it his he has over one night? Daisuke/Hiwatari

Author's note: Hey guys! All right so this is for Tessa. I hope this is what you had in mind, if not I can always make a second one! Please review on this, from my first Story (New school, New life) I assume you guys out there like my writing so hear goes a second shot at it.

I own nothing!

Darks thoughts

_Daisuke's thoughts._

**Dark: Why am I not in this?**

**Me: Your in this… your just a voice**

**Dark: A VOICE!**

**Krad: When's my chapter?**

**Me: You don't get in my Fanfiction until you get a haircut!**

**Krad: What wrong with my hair?**

**Me: Where should I start?**

**Krad: (Glares) **

**Me: Get rid of that one piece of hair that goes from your forehead to your waist and then we'll talk.**

Chapter 1

Daisuke sat in class waiting for the final bell to ring. It wasn't that he didn't like school; things were just awkward with Riku and Risa. A sigh escaped his lips alerting the class and the teacher that he wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention.

"Daisuke! If you must daydream during my classes at least make up for it by getting the notes from someone else!" the teacher exclaimed causing the red head to snap his eyes away from the window to where the whole class was watching him. He felt his face grow hot and his eyes dropped down to his desk.

_**Haha, Daisuke's in trouble! Wait til I tell Emiko about this!**_ Dark's voice echoed through his head in a very childish manner. __

_Shut up Dark! I am not in trouble it was just a warning and will you stop laughing at me?_ Daisuke retorted sounding less then pleased with his alter ego.

_**What else am I meant to do while I'm waiting for the next theft?**_

_Find a source of entertainment that isn't me! _Daisuke ended the conversation with his other half there as the teacher started speaking to him again.

"Daisuke, do you have anyone who can give you the notes today?" she asked sounding very annoyed. Daisuke realised that she had been asking that question since Dark had been mocking him. Daisuke drew a blank, Risa and Riku were both annoyed at him for one reason or another and Sahara was out sick. Giving up he shook his head and waited for the nine-lettered word that will get him grounded for a month. Detention. The teacher sighed and brought one hand to her face and pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation.

"I can give Niwa the notes." A very cold voice called from across the room. Daisuke turned to face the one person he knew who still called him by his last name. Satoshi Hiwatari sat reading a book and didn't seem to be taking any notice of his surroundings; he placed the book down on his desk and look up at Daisuke with intense blue eyes. "After all, I'm sure he doesn't need another detention."

Hahahaha! I sware to God Dark if you don't shut up….

"Thank-you Satoshi." The teacher smiled and then went back to teaching the class. Daisuke spent the rest of the lesson under the gaze of Hiwatari. When the last bell finally did ring Daisuke found himself lost in thought still seated at his desk. Satoshi spent about fifteen minutes just waiting for Daisuke to snap out of it and collect the notes, but after deciding that wouldn't happen anytime soon he moved himself over to where the red head sat.

He fallowed his gaze out the window to the schoolyard and watched the sun burn into the sea. He knew something was bothering the red head; Daisuke had never ignored a full day of school let alone admitted to it.

"Niwa?"

"Huh? Oh Hiwatari, sorry I was just thinking." Daisuke muttered as he began packing up his bag.

"You missed your Tram home." the bluenette noted. Daisuke looked up at the clock to see it was half past four.

"Oh, excuse me for a minute." He said as he allowed his head to drop full force down onto the desk. Satoshi jumped in horror at the sound of Daisuke's head almost cracking on the impact. He pulled the boy's head off the table instantly.

"Christ Daisuke, what's wrong with you?" he asked concerned for the boy.

Dai, he just used your first name for the first time since…well…. ever…Did he? "Did you just use my first name?" Daisuke asked sounding slightly excited. Satoshi looked at him for a moment. "Are you Bi-Poler by any chance?" "Not funny Hiwatari. So … notes?" he asked changing the subject off of himself as his voice went back to a mumble. Hiwatari smirked and handed his book to Daisuke. "Do you need a ride home?" Daisuke shook his head and stood up picking up his bag. "Won't your Mother be worried?" "Not like she's home anyway." Daisuke clamped his hand over his mouth after he realised the words had slipped through his teeth. Satoshi raised an eyebrow. "It's nothing." He stuttered as he ran out of the room. Damn it Daisuke! What the hell was that? Dark screamed as Daisuke continued to run through the empty hallways. Daisuke felt tears threaten to fall. I didn't mean to Dark, you know I didn't! Dai, I know sorry. But you can't tell Hiwatari things like that, he's smart enough to figure out that Emiko hasn't been home for the last month! Daisuke stopped at the words and noticed that he was now outside. His bag suddenly felt heavy and hard to carry. The sky had gone form overcast to dark and black with storm clouds. The rain started on cue and Daisuke found tears sliding down his face as he continued walking very slowly, prolonging the arrival home. A black limo pulled up in front of him and the window rolled down to reveal Hiwatari in the back. "Niwa, you'll get sick if you walk home, come on get in." he stated as he opened the door. Daisuke sighed and smiled as he walked up to Satoshi. Hiwatari felt a little more at ease seeing the red head smile. He had been acting strange for a while.

Daisuke slid in opposite the blue haired boy and shook his hair causing droplets of water to fall. Hiwatari blushed slightly as he saw the soaked clothes clinging to the boy's toned figure. Quickly dismissing any thoughts of the scene before him Hiwatari focused his mind on something else. Only then did he notice the slight tearstains running from the Crimson eyes and down the pastel skin.

"Daisuke, have you been crying?" he frowned. Daisuke physically tensed at the question, which told Hiwatari he was right.

"N-no." He claimed rubbing at his eyes. _Damn it! Why did I have to get in the car?_ Hiwatari moved slightly forwards and rested his elbows on his knees. Daisuke could feel his eyes on him and it almost felt as if his skin was burning.

"Daisuke, what's going on? Is it something to do with Dark?" he asked.

Why do I get blamed for everything that goes wrong in your life?

Ignoring Dark, Daisuke looked up at him and shook his head.

"Really it's nothing Hiwatari."

"People don't cry over nothing Daisuke."

"I wasn't crying!" Daisuke protested. Hiwatari adjusted his glasses and sighed as he leaned back against the seat. If Daisuke didn't want to talk to him fine, he didn't really care; Daisuke was no concern of his… so why was the boy always on his mind?

The car came to a stop and gurgling noise became apparent. Daisuke looked at Hiwatari who was looking up at the sky in what looked like annoyance. The driver pulled out his phone and began dialling a number and then spoke into the phone in a hushed voice, seemingly to keep the young Satoshi out of the conversation.

_Hey Dark, _

What is it Daisuke?

_Well, I was thinking, do you hate Hiwatari because his family made living artwork which could kill everyone, or because of Krad? _

Daisuke, I don't know how to answer that. It's not Krad who is setting traps for me.

Daisuke sighed. Dark had a point, Hiwatari was hard to figure out, but still he couldn't help but feel bad for not being able to be a normal friend to Hiwatari. A few moments later the driver made himself known.

"Master Satoshi, your father thinks it best to stay with Mr. Niwa until he can send a replacement car."

See, this was all a plan to catch us Dai!

"That won't be necessary, I will walk the rest of the way home." he replied coldly. He noticed that the car had broken down between his house and Daisuke's. How interesting. Hiwatari pulled out an umbrella from his backpack and turned to the door.

"But…Master Satoshi… it's a thunder storm." The driver protested. Hiwatari froze and kept his gaze outside.

"I don't mind if you stay Hiwatari, it's Friday after all." Daisuke smiled.

Daisuke…are you insane? He will notice that you've been the only one home for over a month!

Dark you may not trust him but I do now will you please drop it!

Hiwatari sighed and turned. "Very well." Daisuke blushed slightly as there eyes met briefly. He then smiled and led Hiwatari towards his house.

I think you're insane.

I think you should shut the hell up.

Not going to happen, now, why are you so welcoming of someone who has been trying to kill you for almost a year?

If I recall correctly I'm not the one he wants.

Maybe not in that sense.

What?

Nothing, have fun Dai.

Dark seemed to disappear after that which left the two boys walking in the rain towards the house. Again Hiwatari found himself trying to keep his mind on something other then the storm and the boy beside him. Soon his mind settled on the storm, which never sat well with him. The rumbling in the sky became more frequent and Hiwatari began getting edgy. When he finally did reach the Niwa home he found it looked sad. Daisuke showed him in and closed the door behind him.

"If you want a shower I can lend you some clothes, and you can dry your uniform." Daisuke smiled. Hiwatari nodded and walked towards the bathroom. Daisuke sighed, he knew Hiwatari didn't talk much, but he didn't have to be so cold to him after all, he's offering his house to the guy. Daisuke walked after him and handed him some clothes, which he thought, suited him.

Satoshi leaned against the wall of the shower and let the hot water wash over him. It was soothing and if he was stuck here he would need all the soothing he could get to control himself, he couldn't show vulnerability, not in front of Daisuke. A blush rose in his face again as he thought of Daisuke in his clinging wet uniform. He shook himself and turned off the water. Quickly he dried himself and began dressing in the clothes Niwa had set out for him. They were just a pair of trackies and an old shirt, it was black and sat loosely on him, not too much, but it was comfortable.

Daisuke was sitting on the coach with a cup of tea as he allowed himself to dwell on the events of the past month. His father and grandfather were off looking for God knows what in God knows where, his mother was placed in the witness protection program and taken away, and finally Riku and Risa hated him because he realised he was gay. I can't get a break! No wonder I have been getting so much detention lately, hell Dark can accept me for being gay… and he's straight! Argh I hate this! He leaned forwards and placed his head in his hands he knew thinking like that wasn't a good idea, but he couldn't help it.

Hiwatari entered the room and saw the red head slumped over himself and frowned slightly. This wasn't like Daisuke at all.

"Niwa, what's wrong?" he asked as he moved towards the coach. Daisuke jumped slightly then turned to see his guest standing behind him.

"N-nothing." He whispered stammering slightly. Hiwatari frowned as he walked around and sat beside him.

"I'm not stupid Niwa. So please don't treat me as if I were." Daisuke blushed slightly in embarrassment; he hadn't meant to offend the boy. After a while of nothing but deafening silence Daisuke spoke again.

"Why do you still call me 'Niwa'?"

"You have never given me a reason not to. Would you prefer me to call you 'Daisuke'?"

"I-I don't mind either way." He murmured.

"I'll call you 'Daisuke' if you call me 'Satoshi'." Daisuke nodded but kept his eyes in front of him. Satoshi found himself in thought that was until his phone went off causing Daisuke to jump slightly.

"Hello?"

"Master Satoshi, your father thinks it best if you remain at Niwa's for the night.

"Not acceptable, I will not be spending the duration of the storm here."

"Sorry master Satoshi, but your father is out of town and there is no other way of collecting you."

"Very well."

Satoshi hung up the phone and took in a deep breath.

"Damn it." he sighed as he fell back on the seat. Daisuke looked at him for a moment before he spoke again.

"I envy you Satoshi."

"Why?" he asked as he sat up properly.

"You are so calm and collected all the time."

Satoshi shrugged and once again leaned back on the couch. It was comfy and he wasn't really in the mood to do much else. Daisuke on the other hand went to take a shower after growing bord so the silence.

It only took the red head a few minutes until he returned in a new shirt and pants. Hiwatari found the sight cute but his eyes now rested uneasily on the near black clouds, which were now threatening to rip open the heavens and allow the sky to scream in pain. Daisuke fallowed his eyes out to the sky. Thunder clapped which caused Hiwatari to flinch and curl his knees up to his chest. Daisuke looked form the flashing sky to the boy beside him.

What is he doing?

Daisuke you idiot look at him, he's scared.

No he isn't Dark, stop-making things up.

Dai, look at the kid would you? He is in fetal position for God's sake!

Oh my God you're right.

Daisuke, you like him right? Help him!

"Satoshi…Are you afraid of thunder and lightning?"

Hiwatari froze at the question. His body tensed and it was obvious he wasn't expecting that question.

"No, don't be…" a second roll of thunder cut him off, he again jumped this time letting out a small whimper. Daisuke gave a soft smile and turned himself to a cross-legged position facing the other boy.

"It's ok to be scared of some things, it's what makes you human."

"I'm not! I cope just fine by myself!" Satoshi yelled as his head hung between his folded arms. Daisuke sudden realized why Satoshi was acting so strangely today after school. His heart went out to the boy; he obviously never had anyone to help him through the small fears that to everyone seemed so big to us.

"You don't have to deal with it alone." Again thunder roared and caused a flash to streak the sky cutting off the power. Satoshi let out a small cry and jumped forwards into Daisuke causing him to be pushed back into a lying position. Hiwatari burrowed into the red heads chest as he lay on top of him. Daisuke felt a blush rise in his cheeks.

Ha! I knew you liked him Daisuke!

He ignored Dark to the best of his ability, however he felt himself growing hard and tat he couldn't ignore. Satoshi suddenly tensed and pushed himself away.

"I-I'm sorry Niwa." He stammered as he stumbled off the couch in the dark. Daisuke pushed himself up on his elbows.

"Satoshi… it's ok to…" he was cut off by the sound of a choked sob. Daisuke frowned and fumbled around for a moment. The lights suddenly came back on and the room flooded with light revealing Hiwatari. His back was turned and he was leaning his arm against the wall with his head resting on the forearm.

"You said you envy me Daisuke…but you have it backwards…I envy you." He whispered. Daisuke frowned.

"I don't understand why do you envy me?"

"You have both Riku and Risa hanging off you…all the guys are jealous of you…they have you." His last words were a harsh whisper in comparison to the way he bitterly spat the first half.

"Well, I don't have them anymore…. I couldn't lie anymore." Daisuke muttered.

"What are you saying Daisuke?" Hiwatari asked as he turned to face the red head.

Daisuke now is a good time and chance to tell him how you feel! You need to tell him! So do it now! Be a seme! Take action.

Daisuke took a breath and slowly moved forwards. He knew his other half was right; Risa and Riku have stopped talking to him since he told them, but now it was different, he didn't care about them anymore. Hiwatari, unsure of what was going on moved backwards until his back hit the wall. Daisuke continued forwards and stopped less then an inch away from the bluenette. Satoshi felt his heart race, but it wasn't out of fear, he couldn't understand it. Daisuke put his hand on the wall beside the others head. Hiwatari pressed himself against the wall as far as possible. Daisuke slowly leaned forwards and brought his lips to Hiwatari's. Satoshi widened his eyes as he felt his skin pressed against Daisuke's. It was soft and tender, it only lasted a few short seconds and then the red heads lips were at his ear.

"I'm gay." He whispered. Then his mouth was on the others again. Satoshi felt his chest flutter and he tried (very little I might add) to resist. Daisuke licked at the boys bottom lip causing him to moan. Daisuke probed his mouth with his tongue. Niwa broke the kiss and moved his kisses down the others neck making him shiver.

"D-Daisuke…I'm…I'm not a uke!" Satoshi gasped. Daisuke stopped and took a step away from him. He took in the sight of a flushed and panting Hiwatari.

Pervert.

You told me to Dark!

No, what I said was tell him, not assault him!

Daisuke blushed at both Darks words and the sight on front of him.

"Sorry…I shouldn't have done that." He turned around but gasped as he felt hands grab his shirt and pull him backwards. Satoshi pushed him fully against the wall.

"Like I said, I am not a uke." He repeated. He then pushed his body up touching the others. Daisuke felt his member harden, as did Hiwatari's. Satoshi the pushed his lips against Daisuke's making the boy moan almost instantly.

Wow, Dai could you moan any louder?

D-Dark…go…go away.

He has you stuttering in your own mind? Wow Dai seriously…

Dark!

Fine, going.

The next thing Daisuke knew they were lying on the couch, him on the bottom of corse. Satoshi moved his lips to his neck and began to nip at the soft flesh.

"S-Satoshi…I…" Daisuke moaned, he had to admit that the bluenette knew what he was doing.

"Relax Daisuke, I'm not going to steal your innocence. Not now anyway, but that doesn't mean I can't have some …fun." On the last word he rolled his hips forwards causing friction between the two. Daisuke choked a gasp he wasn't expecting that. Then Daisuke rolled his hips up catching the smirking Hiwatari off guard. He threw his head back and moaned, which made Daisuke harder.

"S-S-S…Satoshi, I … I need to…" Hiwatari put a finger over the red heads lips to silence him. Daisuke looked up into the cool blue eyes.

"I know, go take a cold shower, or we both might do something we would regret doing to soon." Daisuke nodded and made his way to the bathroom.

Daisuke: Why am I always gay! I love Riku!

Me: Well in this she's a bitch so deal with it.

Riku: Wait why am I a bitch?

Me: Because I F*&%ing said so

Hiwatari: I like it.

Me; Thank you Satoshi

Riku: Wait are you making me a bitch so Daisuke and Hiwatari can be together?

Me: Yep.

Riku: Oh my God that's so cute!

Daisuke: Riku!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's note: Hey guys, sorry it is a shot chapter and it moves really fast but it's only a three Chapter story , so yea… anyway here is chapter 2… but first…

Dark: What the hell happened to you?

Krad: She stayed up for ages working on this Fanfiction.

Me: Shut up.

Dark: Wow snappy.

Daisuke: Will you leave her alone? She controls us in here so…

Hiwatari: He has a point.

Me: It's so worth it.

Krad: Just get on with it…

Satoshi woke up in the arms of a certain red head. It was early morning and he had the best sleep he had ever had in a long time, he knew the reason for it was lying beside him hugging him tightly. He smirked and snuggled down into the blankets of the bed and wondered how he ended up being hugged seeing as Daisuke was in his arms when they went to sleep, another thought jumped into his head, where was the rest of the Niwa's? Daisuke started to stir and Satoshi turned to face him. His red hair looked a mess, so not much different from every other day, his eyes were closed which made him look extremely peaceful yet sad at the same time. His face was angelic yet it was also melancholy. Daisuke grumbled something incoherent and then nuzzled into his pillow some more.

"You awake Dai?"

"No, don't want to."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Cause then you disappear and it was all a dream." He mumbled sleepily. Satoshi smiled at the half asleep boy, his eyes were firmly shut. It gave him a warm feeling to know that Daisuke didn't want him to go away anytime soon, and it wasn't like they were never going to see each other again.

"Daisuke open your eyes, I promise I won't disappear." Daisuke yawned and did as he was told and opened his eyes to see Hiwatari lying beside him with out his glasses on he looked so different. He smiled.

N'aww Dai, he's cute in the morning.

Dark it is seriously too early to be annoyed by you.

You're mean!

You're irritating.

True.

Satoshi sat up and put his glasses on, everything became suddenly clear and he found himself looking around the room as if trying to find something he's lost. Daisuke sat up too and stretched, he didn't like being up early on any day even if he did wake up next to his new boyfriend. Daisuke yawned again and looked sleepily at Hiwatari and smiled. Satoshi then asked something he hadn't wanted to come up.

"Daisuke, why are you alone?"

"What? I'm not…" he trailed off, he didn't want to lie to the boy but he didn't know what he would do if he told him the truth.

"Daisuke, I'm not stupid, no one but you has been here for over a week by the look of your house."

Daisuke felt his chest tighten and tears prick the side of his eyes, he didn't want to be found out, not by Hiwatari. Daisuke found himself with his head in his hands and his eyes shut tight. Hiwatari was stroking his back soothingly.

"Daisuke you can trust me. I won't tell anyone."

Dai, I may not like Krad but I can tell that Hiwatari cares for you, just tell him, and yes I am aware I'm the one who told you not to but please, your going to have a break down if you don't talk to someone who isn't in your head. Please Daisuke. Maybe he can help; he is in charge of the cop's right?

But what if he can't help, or sends me to live somewhere? Dark tell me what to do! Please!

I am Dai; just tell him, if anyone knows about being alone it has to be him.

He knew Dark was right, he was always right. He knew Dark was worried about him and he also knew Hiwatari cared about him and was only trying to help. A sick feeling filled his Stomach and he felt as if he wanted to vomit, but he knew nothing would happen, he always felt like this when he felt guilty or scared, it was something he got from his dad. He took a very slow deep breath and forced himself to look straight ahead, he knew if he looked at Satoshi then he wouldn't be able to tell him the truth.

"My grandpa and Dad are off on one of their artefact hunts so I have no idea where they are. But my mum…" he paused to gather his thoughts he needed to word this right, if not it could end badly and he didn't need to explain this to anyone twice. "My mum…She was put in the witness protection program last month, she…she saw a murder and the guy is still out there." he was near tears at the end, he had done it, he told someone other then Dark about what had happened. Satoshi felt his heart stop for a moment but then he pulled the boy into a hug, he hugged him for some time until his phone went off and interrupted them. It was always the phone that interrupted the important things such as comfort or sex or… yea just those really. Hiwatari glanced at the caller I.D, it was Robin, his driver, no one else apart from his father really called him on this number anyway so he wasn't really surprised, just annoyed.

"Hello?"

"Master Satoshi."

"What do you want?"

"Sorry sir but we have a car ready for you now."

"Excellent. Send it round, also inform the office that I will be there in about two hours, I have a case I want to look at."

"Yes master Satoshi, anything else sir?"

"Yes, Have the room across from mine cleaned."

"Yes sir."

The phone snapped shut and he turned to Daisuke who was now looking blankly at his bed sheets. Satoshi sighed and then pushed him onto his back straddling him Daisuke blushed and found himself growing hard again. It took him ages to calm himself down with a cold shower last night; this constant strain on his member wasn't and couldn't be good for his body. However, he found himself wishing that the material wasn't between them. (*Gasp* Daisuke, you have a dirty mind.)

"Satoshi…What are you doing?" he asked slightly confused but not complaining.

"Pack some things your staying with me for a while." He stated. Daisuke looked at him uncomprehendingly. The sky outside had cleared up into a nice blue colour and the storm had passed by long ago. But nothing could compare to the blue eyes he was looking into now, they were both caring and cold and he somehow could get lost in them for ages as he had found out last night.

"But… you…" he was silenced by his boyfriends mouth over his. Daisuke let his eyes slide closed as his mouth was invaded by Satoshi's. His mind was a whirl of emotions and of passion. He felt Satoshi drift down to his neck and again to bite at the skin. Daisuke moaned and Hiwatari moved his hand down his chest making the red head shiver the contact was teasingly gentle and he knew that it was on purpose, Satoshi was the type of person to do that.

"Any complaints about living with me?" Satoshi asked innocently as he sat up again and watched Daisuke's reaction to his fairy touches. Daisuke opened his eye and looked hazily at him.

"No." he breathed as he smiled and pulled Hiwatari down for a second kiss before they got up.

Whipped

I am not whipped Dark.

What ever you say… uke.

At least I have a relationship you paedophile.

Well I…wait how am I a Paedo? I'm 18!

Dark, you've been 18 for over three decades, you like Risa, a fifteen-year-old girl and you live inside a fifteen-year-old boy…

So? I'm a phantom thief! And I do not like Risa; the only girl I ever loved was Rika!

Dark you're already a perverted Paedo; please don't add a necrophiliac to that.

Daisuke!

Sorry, I didn't mean it, but still…it doesn't sound the best for you.

Just go to your damn boyfriends house.

Satoshi smirked as he watched his boyfriend pack up a few things in a bag stopping every few seconds to see if he was still watching. Daisuke could feel the eyes on his back it sent tremors up his spine. It had been a while since he felt like someone cared for him. Satoshi heard a car stop and looked out the window to see his limo waiting for him. Daisuke saw this too and chose that moment to pounce on him knocking him onto the couch in his room.

"Daisuke, my driver is waiting."

"I know, but I don't care." He smirked. The doorbell rang causing Hiwatari to tilt his head towards the door of Daisuke's room. Satoshi raised an eyebrow and then rolled his hips up once again causing friction and making his boyfriend moan.

"O-Okay, I'll be good," Daisuke pouted after having his fun spoilt. Satoshi smirked and dragged Daisuke to the door.

Daisuke gasped at the so-called house that his boyfriend in, it was more like a manor really, it was huge!

"Do you live here?" he asked in disbelief. Hiwatari nodded and showed Daisuke to his room.

"Umm… Satoshi…" Daisuke tugged on his sleeve once he saw his boyfriend turning to leave.

"What is it?"

"Oh, just… if I don't feel…"

"Daisuke, if you need me for any reason, my room is right across here, ok?" Daisuke nodded and let his boyfriend go off to his work. Daisuke flopped down on the massive bed, which Satoshi had given him to sleep in. It was so comfy he wanted to fall asleep right there. However knowing that if he did that h would sleep later that night he sighed and looked up at the roof.

Hey Daisuke, can we talk?

Sure Dark, what's up?

Well, I was just thinking, but do you think if we defeat the black wings…will I disappear or, will I go to heaven?

I don't know Dark, why does it matter; you're a phantom, an entity, why do you want to go to heaven?

Well, because…Rika is there…and I want to see her again.

I'm sure you will Dark, I promise you will.

In the office Satoshi looked through the files of the most recent murders in the city, the victim was a woman called Kate; she was stabbed three times in the chest. No evidence, no fingerprints, only Emiko Niwa's statement and a threatening letter she received claiming to cause her harm if she spoke out. Satoshi pinched the bridge of his nose; this case seemed like a cold one nothing was helpful, no leads nothing expect a dead boy, Emiko Niwa's statement and a cause of dead, at first glance it looks like a random killing, but the fact that there is little to no evidence the main suspect seems to be Niwa, however she is in the witness protection in some godforsaken place with out the option to call her son. It was driving him crazy and staring at the file for three hours didn't change it. His glasses slid off onto the desk as he leaned back in his seat, he would have to go home soon otherwise Daisuke would worry. The thought of Daisuke made him feel calm. After all, the only reason he took interest in this case was for him. Still his head was throbbing. He felt himself shake as he went to open the file again, but he changed his mind and put it in his bag for home study and went out to where his limo was waiting.

"Hello master Satoshi."

"Robin." He greeted as he sat himself in the back seat. He just wanted to go home and fall on the bed and not move until next year. But knowing that wasn't an option he would settle for curling up on the couch with Daisuke and having some take out. After a few short moments he pulled out the file and read through it one last time.

Name: Hunter, Kate

Age: 24

Cause of Death: Three stabs to the chest.

Witnesses: Niwa, Emiko

Location: Unknown.

Suspects: None.

Evidence: all reports state from the eyewitness that the only thing she noticed on the murderer was a tattoo of a rose on the back of his left hand with the name 'Jenny' on it. The offender wore a mask covering his face and didn't speak a word. When asked what Mrs. Niwa was doing there she responded by saying she was walking past and heard glass smashing and peered inside to see if anyone needed help, further statement is included.

He looked up, the car had stopped moving and was now parked waiting for him to exit the vehicle so he could get inside. He put the file away and turned to leave. Daisuke almost knocked him over when he threw himself into his embrace.

"I missed you." He murmured as he snuggled into his shoulder. Satoshi smiled and hugged him back.

"I missed you too Dai." He gave Daisuke a quick kiss and then put his bag in his room and fell down on his bed. He felt a weight beside him and figured it must be Daisuke, he was right. Daisuke lay beside him and sighed contently, Satoshi opened his eyes to look at him.

"You know Daisuke, you're cute like that."

"Thank you." He blushed as his boyfriend smirked at his obvious unease at being called cute. Satoshi found himself in thought then, trying to figure out who had threatened his mother, he knew Emiko probably wouldn't approve of him, but if it made Daisuke happy he didn't care. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the mattress. Daisuke looked at the bluenette and felt warm.

"Satoshi, why am I the uke?" he asked suddenly. Hiwatari opened one eye and looked at him.

"Your clumsy."

"That's not a reason!" Daisuke pouted and sat up. Satoshi rolled his eyes.

"Ok, then how about this…" Hiwatari pulled Daisuke down and rolled on top of him. Daisuke felt his face grow hot and his chest felt like butter. "You are completely submissive to me." he whispered. The red heads voice was caught in his throat taking away his ability to speak. Daisuke just nodded and Satoshi gave him gentle kiss. Then he rolled off him and lay back on his bed. Daisuke's twitched in annoyance as he realised he was hard; he looked over to a content Hiwatari. He was lying with one hand behind his head and the other over his forehead. His eyes were closed and his breathing was calm but it was easy to see the boy was awake. Daisuke sat up and slowly leaned forwards and kissed his forehead and moved to go to his own room. Satoshi dragged him back down.

"Your sleeping in here tonight." He stated not opening his eyes. Daisuke smiled and lay his head on the others chest.

"Daisuke, do you know anyone with a tattoo?" He asked as they sat in the limo as it drove down towards the school, it was Monday and Daisuke was looking forwards to it, not only because of Satoshi but also he wanted to see Sahara seeing as he had been away sick for a week.

"Umm, not, well your driver but other then that…"

"Wait, Robin has a Tattoo?"

"Yea on his hand, it's really cool." He chirped. Satoshi froze; he had hired Robin about three months prior to the murder. His heart almost stopped, if this was true then they would both be in danger. The car stopped at the lights.

"Daisuke, get out of the car."

"What? Why?"

"Get out of the car Daisuke."

"But…"

"Daisuke get out now!"

Daisuke did as he was told and got out of the car, he was very confused as to why but Satoshi seemed to be very edgy and he didn't want to piss him off too much. He turned and started walking the rest of the way to school. Satoshi hated that he had yelled at him, but he didn't want Daisuke in the middle of this.

Robin rolled own the window blocking him from the boy.

"Is something the matter master Satoshi?"

"May I see your left hand." It was more of a statement then a request.

"Why sir?" Robin asked.

"Because I want to see it." he replied as he looked at him with stern eyes. Robin looked up and moved his left hand into view. The tattoo described in the file matched his perfectly.

"Interesting tattoo, is there any reason for it?" he asked. Robin smirked.

"No, not really, Jenny was my little girl, but she passed away, heart problems." Satoshi nodded. A silence filled the car as they waited for the lights to change.

"Is there any reason Mr. Niwa has left the car?" he asked getting slightly uncomfortable at the change in the mood of the young boy.

"Yes, I have decided to go to work instead of school, so please bring me to the station." Robin nodded and made a left turn and drove for a few moments until the station came into view.

"Thank you Robin, I need you to wait here, there is something I need you to bring back to the house." Robin nodded. And Hiwatari exited the car he really hopped this would work, he didn't need to cause any distress to the driver, it could end badly.

"Captain, I have a job for you." Hiwatari looked at the man who sat behind the desk as he walked in. this had to go down perfectly, he kept his eye on the limo and the driver as he waited obediently for him to return.

"Yes sir?"

"The man driving my Limo, arrest him on suspicion of the murder of Kate Hunter." The policeman nodded and sent out three officers, just in case he resisted arrest and a few moments they were escorting Robin into the interrogation room.

Dark: What? You're leaving it there?

Me: Yes. It's called a cliffhanger Dark.

Krad: That's really lame.

Daisuke: How can I have a dirty mind? Have you looked at yourself lately?

Me: Yes, but Daisuke here's something you forget…I am a slasher, a Yaoi Fan-girl; I can get away with it.

Hiwatari: I just like that you keep making Dark a Hypocrite.

Me: I do love this series and everyone in it…except Krad…

Krad: Why? What did I do?

Me: Get a Goddamn haircut!

Krad: But I'm an anime character, it's physically impossible to do!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3__

Authors note: Hey guys last Chapter, sorry I know it's really short but it's also Lemon so it evens out. Once again this is for Tessa. Hope you enjoy it. Please review.

**Dark: Dude…why? Why did I …**

**Me: Shhh! You'll ruin it!**

**Krad: I still can't believe I'm not in this.**

**Me: your mentioned in this chapter.**

**Krad: I hate you.**

**Me: and for that I am not putting you in my next DN Angel fic. **

**Dark: Ha! Sucks to be you!**

Daisuke stood at his locker at the end of the day. Satoshi hadn't come to school and he wasn't sure if he should go back to his house or Hiwatari's. Had he done something to upset the boy? That must have been it, but what did he do?

Dai, I think you're over reacting just calm down and breath.

_I am calm! I just…I don't want to be alone again Dark._

Then what am I?

_I didn't mean it like that Dark, but I need physical contact._

Look Daisuke, I have no idea where Hiwatari is, why don't you just go for a walk and calm down?

_Yea, good idea, I'll go to the fountain. _

With that thought in mind he turned and slowly walked out of the school in the desired direction, it wouldn't hurt to hang around for a while, and everyone knew he liked to hang around the fountain, so if Hiwatari was looking for him he would be easy to find.

Satoshi waited for roughly an hour and still no sign of Daisuke, which panicked the usually calm boy. He didn't want anything to him, and now that his mother is on her way back he wanted him to be there. Emiko had only been moved into the next town and she was due back in ten minutes. He didn't want to be the only one here when she got back, it wouldn't end well, knowing about Krad and everything. He sighed, the policeman who went to collect her was given instructions to bring her back to the manor. He sighed.

Daisuke gazed out onto the town; it looked so beautiful, he wished he could have drawn it, or painted it. But he hadn't taken any supplies with him. Dark for once wasn't annoying him with mindless or irrelevant things or thoughts. He was alone with his thoughts, which isn't always a good thing. He missed his mother, his father and grandpa could be gone for God knows how long, hell he didn't even know where they were, and now his boyfriend seemed angry with him. He sighed and kept his focus on the sinking sun.

Emiko sat in front of Hiwatari with arms crossed and a very pissed off expression on her face, to be honest it scared him. Now he had two things to fear, thunderstorms and Niwa's mother. This was going to be great on the relationship (sarcasm). Emiko waited a moment.

"Hiwatari…where is my son?"

"I am unsure at this current time Mrs. Niwa." He responded, then a heart stopping sound arose. Thunder. Satoshi tensed, this was not good.

"Hiwatari, if you are unsure where Daisuke I suggest you go out and find him before I mutilate your body so badly, Krad won't be able to recognise himself." Emiko's voice was low but calm, which gave a very dark and evil impression. Satoshi nodded and stood, stopping at the door. The sky was dark, it was raining and lighting was lighting up the sky. (YAY FOR NARRITIVE CONVENIENCE!).

Daisuke didn't register that it was raining or that it was a storm, he just kept looking out on the town completely lost in his thoughts.

_Hey Dark, is it too soon to be in love?_

What? No, I fell for Rika the moment I saw her, why?

I just, I feel hurt that he hasn't said it yet, and I was just wondering if I was moving things too fast.

Daisuke, are you aware your crying? And if it feels right for you then do it. I regret not doing it. And because of that, Rika broke my heart.

But Risa that her grandmother rote a letter that said that you broke up with her.

…

_Dark?_

…

_Dark? Hello?_

That lying little mink! I did nothing of the kind!

Dark calm down, I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding, besides you love her don't you?

_**Yea. You're right Dai. **_

Daisuke was crying but he still didn't register it, then a new thought came to his mind. What would his mother do if she found out he was gay, and dating Hiwatari. Oh God! This was a conversation he was not looking forward to.

Thunder cracked and Satoshi jumped yet again. He was running around in the rain looking for his missing boyfriend, since Robin had confessed he hadn't been able to get a new driver yet so he was forced to walking. The rain beat down on him very hard. His mobile rang.

"Hello?"

"Hiwatari, I would like to know why my sons things are in you house." His eye twitched.

"Mrs. Niwa… are you going through my house and raiding my things?"

"Hiwatari I am a lady and ladies do not…why do you have paintings of him?"

"Mrs. Niwa, I gave this number to contact me if you get word from Daisuke, not to interrogate me. And stay out of my room."

"Hiwatari there is something you're not telling me."

"I'm gay, so is Daisuke, we're dating, up to speed now?" he hung up the phone after that. He sighed and ran up the massive driveway to the Harada estate. He impatiently knocked on the door until Riku answered.

"H-Hiwatari, what are you doing here?" thunder and lightings flashed, he jumped.

"Damn it! Look Daisuke didn't come back to my house from school have you two seen him?"

"No, why was he going over to your house?"

"Oh I don't have time for this!"

"Riku, who's there?" Risa yelled as she walked up to the door. She stopped seeing Hiwatari.

"Ok, Daisuke and I are dating, he didn't come home from school, any ideas where he might be?"

"No!" Riku yelled and slammed the door. He should have known better then to go to the ex-girlfriend. Suddenly the door opened slightly.

"Hiwatari, he likes to paint by the fountain, he might be there."

"Risa?" he asked as he looked at the longhaired girl.

"Riku doesn't like that Niwa is gay, I think it's cute. And she always told me about the times they went there, he likes to think there." Hiwatari nodded and turned and ran off in the direction of the fountain.

Daisuke sighed as he stood listening to the rain. Only then did he finally realise it was dark and raining.

_Oh shit, Dark how long have I been here? It's a thunderstorm! Satoshi will be terrified!_

Daisuke, I don't mean to interrupt your mental break down, but you have company.

Daisuke turned to see Hiwatari, attempting to catch his breath after running almost all over town. He was completely drenched, as was Daisuke and he flinched every time the sky lit up with silent thunder.

"Daisuke!" he pulled him into an embrace.

"Satoshi, wh-what are you doing here?" he asked as he hugged the boy back.

"You didn't come home, why?"

"I-I thought you were mad at me, you told me to get out of the car and then you didn't turn up for school, so I thought I would come here for a while."

"Three hours is a while?" he asked in distress. Satoshi released him and started passing, completely out of character for him to show emotions.

"Why are you so mad at me now?" Daisuke asked quietly.

"I was worried about you." He replied with out facing him. This hurt Daisuke; he thought that he couldn't stand to look at him.

"Why?"

Hiwatari froze, and looked at him, he was almost crying.

"Because I love you Daisuke." He answered. Daisuke stopped and looked up at him. Hiwatari was now looking at him with pleading eyes. He hadn't wanted to say that too soon, and now he feared he had. Daisuke moved beside his boyfriend and then captured his lips in his own. Hiwatari quickly took control of the situation; he put his arm around his waist and pulled him as close as he could get without breaking the kiss. Daisuke moaned into the kiss and let himself be carried into the world of bliss. Satoshi soon found a wall and pushed Niwa against it and continued to kiss the boy in the rain. (Satoshi likes walls). Daisuke put his arms around his neck and refused to let him moved away form him.

Umm, Daisuke, you know I respect your sexuality and your choices but…

_Not a good time Dark!_

I was just going to say that…

_Dark! Later!_

Emiko stood under an umbrella watching the scene before her. Her only child, making out with the person who was supposed to be his enemy. Somehow this didn't bother as much as she thought it would. It was actually kind of cute, as long as there was no sex until they were 18. She smiled at seeing her child so happy.

"Daisuke!" she called out. The two froze and turned to see a tearing up Emiko a few meters away from them.

"M-Mum?" he was numb, he couldn't feel his legs, not only from the rain but also from being caught with his boyfriend.

"Daisuke!" she called as she dropped the umbrella and ran towards her son. Hiwatari took a step back and smiled as Daisuke had a small reunion with his mother. He turned to walk home; he didn't need to get sick. And he felt like a third wheel between them anyway.

He had only left the fountain three minutes ago and he already felt sick and sad at leaving Daisuke. Oh well that's what happens when your in love. The sound of hurried footsteps on wet gravel made him turn to see the red head boy running after him. Daisuke suddenly slipped and fell into the arms of the bluenette.

"You are such a uke Daisuke." He smiled as he helped the boy stand upright. Daisuke blushed and looked at Satoshi and smiled.

"You left."

"You have your mother, I figured you two wanted some time alone." He shrugged. The truth was he was worried that Emiko would forbid him from seeing Daisuke and he didn't want that. Daisuke's smile widened.

"I do, but I also want to spend time with my boyfriend. My mum just set down all these rules about us dating though." He muttered as he walked back up to where Satoshi's house.

"I have never been one for fallowing other peoples rules Daisuke." Satoshi raised an eyebrow.

"I know. She said we can't have sex until were 18." He commented as he walked through the double doors. Hiwatari stopped as he closed the doors.

"Daisuke, my room. Now." he stated as he pushed the other towards his room. Daisuke smiled and did as he was told.

Daisuke was pushed onto the bed very forcefully with Satoshi straddling him. Both boys were already half hard form their make out session in the rain and now neither pf them had any intention to stop. Hiwatari almost ripped Daisuke's shirt off him. Then he went to biting and licking at his neck, which caused Daisuke to gasp and moan. Satoshi then trailed his hand down the uke's chest and to his pants. Daisuke wasn't aware hat his pants and boxers had been removed until he heard them hit the floor. He then went red with embarrassment at being fully exposed to Hiwatari.

"I refuse to be the uke…and why am I the only one who's undressed?" he asked. Satoshi smirked and quickly discarded his clothes and then straddled the red head again. With in seconds he was back to biting, kissing and licking Daisuke's neck. Which again made Daisuke moan, but this time he also jerked his hips up. Satoshi was taken back by this for a moment but then rolled his hips as well. After a minute Hiwatari ceased all movement and looked down at the boy. Daisuke looked up at him pleadingly.

"I don't think you want it Daisuke." Satoshi teased as his lips grazed the skin along the red heads neck causing him to catch his breath.

"I…I do S-S…" Satoshi smirked as he gazed over the flushed and panting boy. His eyes were hazed over with desire and his body was now desperate for the others touch.

"Mmmm…Daisuke, you look so tasty…" he mused as he ran his tongue down Daisuke's chest making him moan and arch his back.

"Please…S-Satoshi … I-I …I want…" Satoshi brought his lips to Daisuke's ear.

"What do you want Daisuke?" he asked. Daisuke withered as Satoshi breathed and moaned into his ear.

"You!" Daisuke cried as he wrapped his arms around Satoshi's neck and crushed their lips together.

"Are you ready for me to prep you?" he asked once the kiss was broken.

"Wait…why am I the uke?" Daisuke asked almost in distress.

"Because Daisuke…" he began "I want to make you…moan." On the last word he pushed tow fingers inside of Daisuke causing him to scream in pain and pleasure.

"Do you want me to stop?" Satoshi asked. Daisuke shook his head and pushed neck on Hiwatari's fingers. Daisuke threw his head back as Satoshi brushed past his prostate.

"Please Satoshi!" Daisuke begged.

Satoshi removed his fingers and positioned himself and then thrust into the red head. Daisuke moaned and panted. Satoshi let Daisuke become use to the feeling and then began rocking. Soon Daisuke was moving against him for better pleasure. Satoshi felt his muscles tighten, he wouldn't last much longer. He grabbed Daisuke's member and started pumping in time with the thrusts. Both boys came at the same time and collapsed beside each other. Satoshi with what little strength he had left pulled Daisuke onto his chest and started stroking his hair. Daisuke moved the covers over the two of them.

I am going to pretend I didn't just witness that.

Not a good time Dark.

All right Dai, I won't tell Emiko either, but just next time, some warning please.

_I'm warning you now, _

I'll talk to you later Dai

Satoshi smiled at Daisuke and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you Satoshi."

"I love you to Daisuke."

End.

**Daisuke: You have ruined my Innocence.**

**Me: then you shouldn't have read it.**

**Daisuke: I didn't read it! I DID it!**

**Me: Well too bad.**

**Risa: I like that I helped Hiwatari**

**Riku: I'm sorry I slammed the door in you face.**

**Hiwatari: I don't really care. **


End file.
